


Used To Sing About Being Free But Now He's Changed His Mind

by I_ship_larry_oh_ke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_larry_oh_ke/pseuds/I_ship_larry_oh_ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to see his new acting coach but things escalate when the skit they're practicing includes a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used To Sing About Being Free But Now He's Changed His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first finished smut........so its most likely gonna suck. but yeah i hope you enjoy and shit:)

I closed my eyes as I inhaled deeply, and slowly let it out. I was going to see an acting coach today and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was terrified. What if they thought I was horrible? What if they laugh at me like the others? I had been to other coaches before and they all told me the same thing. That I was horrible and that I would never have a career in acting. It hurt, obviously, but I was determined to get better. I had the look everyone wanted and I already had possible auditions lined up. But even I was starting to wonder if I was any good. Thinking this, I gripped the strap of my messenger bag tightly and almost walked back down the long hallway and out the door of the small apartment building, but before I could the door in front of me opened and a small, brunette man was looking me in the eye with a smirk.

“You’re not thinking of leaving are you?” he looked at me with a hint of mischief in his sparkling, blue eyes. My throat instantly dried up. Breathing seemed impossible as I looked at the man in front of me. He was beautiful. Words wouldn’t express just how beautiful he was. I couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to hold him in my arms. He was just so small and soft looking, yet muscular and manly at the same time. He was fascinating. “Um, when you’re done checking me out would you come in?” He laughed at my state. I was in awe of him, who could blame me. Seeing him raise his eyebrow at me in impatience brought me back to reality. “Sorry, I-I just got distracted. U-Um, I’m H-Harry.” I barely chocked out. “Hi, Harry. I’m Louis.” We stood there looking at each other. Time seemed to stop as I looked into his eyes once more. He seemed to be lost in me as well, and I couldn’t help but be a little smug about it.

“Do you want to come in? I mean you kinda have to cause you’re paying me, and yeah so let’s get started?” He said quickly. He seemed flustered, but so was I. He slowly stepped back into his apartment gesturing for me to follow. I stepped into his small apartment and instantly felt at home. He turned around and we got started. “So do you have a certain scene you want to prepare for?” He gained a serious demeanor and I loved every part of it. “Yeah, I have one for my audition next week. Do you think you can help me with it?” I was nervous, not only about the situation I was currently in, but for my audition that was coming closer and closer. “That’s kind of my job, Harry.” He said with a smile. I could feel my cheeks flush as he laughed lowly. 

"Right." I said as I laughed, embarrassed. I could feel Louis staring at me once again as I went to get my script out of my bag. Feeling a sudden surge in confidence, I smugly said “You know, its not nice to stare.” Louis seemed surprised, but he didn’t let it change his demeanor as he smoothly replied, “Well how can I not when someone so beautiful is in front of me?” the shit-eating smirk on his face made a chill run down my spine. I was at a loss for words as I repeatedly blinked with my jaw wide open. “So the scene?” Louis seemed relatively calm as I slowly handed him the script with a questioning look on my face. “So I guess you’ll be playing Kurt since his lines are highlighted, right?” Just the way his eyes scanned down the paper was hypnotizing. “Harry? You there? ‘You know its not nice to stare’” I couldn’t help but laugh as he lowered his voice to try and match mine. He was adorable.

“Yeah, sorry its just you’re really beautiful as well.” His cheeks started to flush and my ego soared as they did. Louis cleared his throat and started reading from the script. “Kurt, how can I trust you?” He was immediately in character, trying to change the subject as he recited his lines. “Ella, I know it sounds bad, but please just trust me. I love you and I would never hurt you. Our love is something that only comes once in a lifetime, please don’t let it go to waste.” Louis didn’t seem to be appalled by my acting, but then again he was in character. “Don’t do this to me, make me feel like I’m the one in the wrong when you’re the one who did this. You. You’re the one that cheated and you’re the one that broke my heart.” His acting was amazing, the way he emphasized certain words and raised his voice at just the right time was simply amazing. “Then uh, they kiss.” I say awkwardly as louis looks up at me. “Oh, yeah well good job you did really well. You can come back again if you want to practice some more but if you don’t then just make sure to pronounce your words better. I hope your audition goes well.” We both seemed at a loss of words until I felt my confidence boost once again. “Well we didn’t finish the scene, I mean it would be good to practice everything. Right?”

Louis’ eyes widened and I immediately felt my cheeks heat up. I was going to apologize and leave in shame, until Louis stepped forward and quietly asked, “I think practicing would really good, Harry.” I could feel his minty breath on my lips as he got closer to me. I looked in his pleading eyes and closed the gap between us. Louis’ arms immediately went around my neck as mine went to his waist. Our lips fit perfectly and before I knew it, I felt louis’ lounge run against my bottom lip, begging for permission. I happily granted him access and let him explore my mouth. I could feel him tugging on my hair as we both pulled away for some much needed air. I looked at his shiny, pink lips and went in for more. He returned the kiss as my hands wandered south. As I gripped his bum, he gasped, letting me have the chance to explore his mouth. I savored every part of him. He was irresistible, purely irresistible. 

Our tongues started to fight for dominance as the kiss continued. His tongue massaged mine so perfectly, I couldn't help but moan. Louis pulled away and we looked into each others as he whispered hoarsely, “Bedroom. Down the hall, on the left.” He didn’t have to tell me twice as I quickly asked him to jump, which he did. Our mouths collided in a mix of tongue and teeth, but kissing Louis still felt like perfection. As I walked into his bedroom, Louis groaned into my mouth and tugged on my hair. I placed him on the bed and he laid down once I stepped back. I peeled off my shirt and looked Louis in the eye. “You’re wearing too much, why down we do something about that.” I said boldly. Louis smirked as I hovered over him and tugged his shirt up. We kissed again and I felt Louis’ hands slowly wander down my chest to my pants. He fumbled with my belt buckle as I deepened the kiss. He unbuckled my belt and slowly unbuttoned my pants as I moaned into his mouth. I pulled away to pull down my pants and Louis quickly did the same. Once my pants were off, I moved my lips to his neck and started to suck a love bite. He gasped loudly, then let out the most beautiful moan I’ve ever heard.

Feeling encouraged by the beautiful noises Louis was making, I continued to kiss down his body as he palmed me through my boxers. I groaned and pulled them down as quickly as possible. Louis’ eyes widened at my size and I couldn’t help but smirk. “Fuck, how is your body so amazing?” Louis panted out while I slowly pulled his boxers down as well. Louis sighed in relief as his cock was finally free of all refinements. I licked my lips slowly as I looked at his beautiful cock. It was now his turn to smirk as he saw me admiring him. “And you said I had the good body.” I breathed out slowly. He smiled shyly as he leaned up to kiss me again, nibbling on my lower lip lightly. I grabbed his length in my hand and slowly pumped him. Louis shuddered involuntarily and let out an animalistic groan as I ran my thumb over his tip.

“Harry, please. More, just do something.” Louis was now a whimpering mess and I was loving every second of it. He started to kiss and mark my neck and chest and I soon gave in to his needs. “Do you have lube?” I asked desperately. He pointed to the nightstand and I instantly reached in the drawer while Louis sucked on my collar bones. I retrieved the lube and quickly put it on my fingers. As I placed my finger on his puckering hole I quietly said, “Louis, we don’t have to keep going. We can stop if you don’t want to do this.” He looked into my eyes and responded, “How are you so perfect? Yes, Harry, I want to do this. I need it, please just do someth-ugh.” He was cut off as I put one of my finger in him, slowly thrusting it back and forth. Louis looked at me and nodded, signaling me to add another. I quickly added another finger and he arched his back into me. I kissed him as I thrusted my fingers and added another into him. He moaned and I swallowed all of the sounds he made.

Louis gripped my biceps and whimpered out, “Harry, I need you. Now. Please.” And who was I to say no. I pulled out my fingers slowly and kissed Louis as he winced at the loss. I quickly grabbed the lube again and poured it on my length. Louis started pumping himself, not able to take the waiting anymore. I lined my tip up with his hole and slowly pushed in, inch by inch. Louis’ face was scrunched up and his mouth was in an ‘O’ shape. Once I was fully in him I stopped moving, waiting for Louis to signal it was ok. He quickly nodded while moaning my name, this was the signal. Started moving slowly at first, not want to hurt this beautiful creature. But he was soon calling out, “More, faster.” and I easily complied. I pulled back so just my tip was in, then slammed back into him at a quick pace. I kept thrusted as hard and fast as I could, my encouragement being the Beautiful noises coming from Louis.

“Im close, fuck.” I called out lowly. Louis quickly replied to me by saying, “Me too. Fuck, Harry!” I grabbed his cock and began pumping him to the speed of my thrusting. He soon came all over both our chests, causing me to release inside him. I pulled out and laid next to Louis as we both tried to catch our breath. I looked at him and he soon did the same, looking at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes. I entwined our hands and spoke slowly, “Louis, I don’t know how you feel but, I don’t want this to be a one time thing. But if you do then, tha-that’s fine. I mean why would you want to do this again with me of all people, I mean I’m just-“ my rambling was cut off by Louis pressing his lips against mine sweetly. “Harry, I would love to do this again, but maybe take me on a date next time.” he winked at me as we both laughed quietly. “Sounds perfect, Lou.”


End file.
